Entre Tú & Yo
by Nao Kon
Summary: Inuyasha se debate entre dos amores, su primer amor al cual perdió por culpa de Naraku pero ahora la vida le da una segunda oportunidad o Kagome, aquella chica que llegó de un lugar extraño y lejano para él y que ha permanecido a su lado durante tanto...¿Cuál de ellas será la ganadora del corazón del Hanyou?
1. Tú

**Entre Tú & Yo**

**Cap 1. Tú**

— _Narrado por Kagome —_

En aquel día aparentemente hermoso en el que me encontraba en el Sengoku, Tú me mirabas con aquellos ojos ambarinos que me derretían y hacían temblar mis rodillas.

— ¡Tonta! — te escuche llamarme cuando por culpa de una piedra caí de mi bicicleta.

Nos dirigíamos a las montañas del este donde unos aldeanos aseguraron ver a un monstruo que poseía algunos fragmentos de la Shikon, se ten notaba malhumorado y comprendo que es porque hace tiempo que no sabes de Kikyo. Pasadas algunas horas mi caminar se notaba pues mis pasos se volvieron lentos y pausados, te acercaste y con fastidio me ofreciste llevarme en tu espalda.

— Deberíamos descansar Inuyasha, es demasiado largo el recorrido para la señorita Kagome — Sugirió amablemente el monje Miroku, quien me miraba preocupado.

— Claro que no, hemos recorrido demasiado como para perder el tiempo ahora — concluiste molesto.

Me dolía el hecho de no interesarte tanto como desearía y mil veces me he planteado que si Kikyo estuviera en mi lugar serías diferente.

Unas pocas horas más tarde habíamos llegado ya a nuestro destino, la aldea al pie de las enormes montañas se veía devastada y no parecía habitada, nos adentramos y revisamos algunas cabañas comprobando que nadie las ocupaba. Tú parecías fastidiarte a cada minuto que pasábamos en ese lugar.

— _¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? — _me cuestiono a mi misma.

Pronto un gran estruendo capta nuestra atención y ante nosotros está un demonio con apariencia muy similar a la de un humano, de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos carmesí, montado en un Dragón de color negro con líneas rojas el cual parece realmente agresivo.

— Maldición — te escucho murmurar. — Tenemos que irnos —

Algo no anda bien y lo sé, rápidamente lo he notado, la luna no está y no queda mucho tiempo antes de que te transformes así que intentamos escapar pero el demonio es más rápido y antes de lograr ponernos a salvo él…

Él está justo frente a nosotros y nos ataca con una especie de látigo fluorescente, Inuyasha se interpone para que no logre hacerme daño pero lo ha dejado muy mal herido.

— Debemos salir de aquí —

Como ha podido me toma entre sus brazos y de un salto nos alejamos del aquel Youkai, no sabemos que ha pasado con Sango y los demás y aquel extraño ser no ha hecho ni siquiera el intento por seguirnos. Después de un par de minutos nos hemos topado con una pequeña cabaña alejada de aquella aldea.

— Inuyasha, ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Mi cuerpo es resistente, esto no es nada, sanara pronto —

Le miró preocupada y siendo sincera esa herida no se ve muy bien aunque trate de negarlo puedo ver su rostro lleno de dolor.

— Te revisaré —

— ¡Que molesta eres!, ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! —

— Inuyasha, no seas infantil y déjame revisarte — le digo intentando quitarle su Haori pero como siempre él se resiste.

— Déjame en paz —

Después de un buen rato de intentar revisarlo se ha rendido claro no sin antes maldecirme por lo bajo. Revisando su espalda noto que el daño es grande, la herida es profunda y parece infectada.

— Saldré a buscar unas yerbas medicinales para controlar la infección —

— Usa uno de esos remedios que traes de tu época —

Lo miro incrédula por unos instantes hasta que nota que mi mochila no esta y gira el rostro con gran molestia.

— Solo quédate aquí, regreso pronto —

Salgo de la cabaña y veo el fastidio en su rostro, es normal después de todo no le gusta seguir las ordenes de nadie. Miro a todas direcciones y me pregunto que habrá pasado con el resto y ruego porque se encuentren a salvo.

Después de mirar por los alrededores apenas he encontrado algunas plantas útiles y me apresuro a recogerlas para no retrasarme más, seguro Inuyasha ya está molesto de tanto esperar.

_*** POV Inuyasha ***_

Llevo esperando algunos minutos y no ha regresado, me fastidia estar solo en estos momentos, solo espero que la muy tonta no sea atacada por un monstruo del bosque. Sonrió al pensar en ello pero pronto mi expresión cambia a una llena de preocupación.

— ¿No será tan tonta… o si? —

Me pongo de pie dispuesto a salir en su búsqueda cuando la veo entrar con esa sonrisa tan suya, se acerca y me reprende por estar de pie así que me siento mientras ella prepara la infusión.

— En unos minutos estará lista — Dice sonriente.

No sé que es lo que ocurre conmigo cuando está cerca de mi pero su presencia crea en mi pecho una sensación muy cálida que llena ese vacio que ha habido en mi corazón durante toda mi vida, estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no noto que me llama y cuando lo hago me pide de nuevo que me acueste en el viejo suelo para untarme la infusión.

— Ya está oscureciendo, por suerte aquí había un poco de leña, podemos encender el fuego para no pasar tanto frío — Me sugiere con una sonrisa en todo su esplendor.

— Me da igual — Respondo con desgana y ella se molesta.

Sé que no debería comportarme así, sobretodo por como es ella conmigo y sé que si se enoja es por mi culpa aunado a que su carácter no es precisamente muy dulce y paciente.

— Sera mejor descansar y esperar a que esa herida sane para regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y sobre todo para encontrar al resto —

Solo puedo asentir, me giro hacia la pared para intentar dormir mientras siento el calor de la fogata que Kagome acaba de encender y me sorprendo al sentir como se acuesta frente a mí para después abrazarme y cerrar sus orbes marrones.

La observo una última vez y sonrió para mis adentros, supongo que ésta noche quizá podre dormir un poco…

A la mañana siguiente, la azabache abrió con pesadez sus orbes marrones para encontrarse con el rostro masculino de su querido Inuyasha quien parecía dormir plácidamente, decidió no despertarle y continúo recostada a su lado mientras con suavidad acariciaba el contorno de sus facciones, se sorprendió de que el Hayou no se percatará de su suave caricia o quizá no le molestaba.

Por la ventana se podían distinguir los rayos del sol indicando que era un nuevo día lo cual hizo sonreír a la joven pero rápidamente recordó a sus compañeros y su semblante cambió. El peli plateado despertó poco a poco y notó que Kagome mantenía sus ojos abiertos pero continuaba a su lado.

— Es tarde, debemos partir — comentó sonrojado el ambarino poniéndose de pie rápidamente, sacándole una sonrisa a la azabache.

— Debemos regresar a la aldea, quizá ellos hicieron lo mismo —

Salieron de la cabaña e Inuyasha le ofreció su espalda a la joven, la cual acepto sonriente. Atravesaron el bosque llegando nuevamente a la aldea en la que fueron atacados, les tomo el resto del día regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y tal como lo supusieron sus amigos les esperaban allí.

— Kagome-chan — mencionó Sango quien corrió a abrazar a la azabache seguida del pequeño Shippo.

— ¡Kagome! — gritó el pequeño zorrito lanzándose a sus brazos.

Por su parte Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha bastante feliz de ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos, claro no pudo faltar la mirada picara y el comentario pervertido por parte del monje sobre la noche que pudieron pasar los recién llegados ganándose una paliza por parte del ambarino.

— Bueno, nos alegramos de que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos — fueron las palabras del monje mientras caminaba con dificultad debido a los golpes recibidos.

Una vez en la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa, ella se encargo de revisar la herida causada al cuerpo del Hanyou asegurando que ya comenzaba a desaparecer.

— Inuyasha — llamó la joven sentándose al lado del peli plateado.

— … —

— ¿Irás a verla? — denotaba el dolor en su voz al ver las luces que provenían de lo profundo del bosque acompañadas de las acostumbradas serpientes caza-almas.

— … —

— No tienes porque avergonzarte de decirlo —

Antes de recibir respuesta la joven regresó al interior de la cabaña dejando al ambarino solo, claro como ella lo suponía no por mucho tiempo ya que el se encamino al lugar del que provenían aquellas luces.

— _Inuyasha…_ —

Al llegar donde sintió su aroma, se encontraba ya preocupado pues noto en el aire el olor a sangre fresca; sus presentimientos se vieron hechos realidad al ver a Kikyo rodeada por sus serpientes y envuelta en sangre. Se acercó a ella con cautela, seguramente algún monstruo del bosque le había atacado.

Ella le miró e intento sonreír pues no tenia fuerzas para más, el ambarino la tomo en brazos y la llevo rápidamente donde el resto del grupo, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a la sacerdotisa en ese estado tan deplorable.

— Kagome, anciana — llamó a ambas sacerdotisas suplicando ayuda con la mirada.

Aún dolida por confirmar una vez más que Inuyasha nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, se apresuró a auxiliar a su rival…


	2. Ella

Cap II. Ella

_-Narrado por Kagome-_

Corrí tan rápido como mi piernas me lo permitían… después de un par de minutos nos encontramos en lo más profundo de aquel frondoso bosque, ahí estaba _ella_ tirada con graves heridas en el frío suelo. No sabía exactamente lo que hacía en aquel lugar, me acerque a su cuerpo hecho de barro y me dispuse a revisar y curar las heridas que en ese momento eran más que evidentes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó débilmente, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista en mi rostro.

— No lo sé — fue mi única respuesta antes de proseguir con mi labor.

Pasaron largos minutos, supongo que para ella lo eran aún más… mi corazón no podía evitar sentirse oprimido ante la fija vista de Inuyasha, quien en este momento nos observaba a unos metros y sé bien que teme acercarse y también sé el por qué.

— Ya esta — le sonrió forzadamente antes de retirarme del lugar tan rápido como me es posible, sin mirar atrás.

Quizá todos piensen que estoy en el pozo, es el lugar al que suelo ir después de una escena entre Inuyasha y Kikyo... pero en ésta ocasión, ese no es mi refugio. Mi vista recorre el lugar en el que ahora estoy, es parecido a un santuario y es hermoso; camino por el lugar sin evitar percatarme de la belleza arquitectónica que prevalece en aquel recinto.

— _Hay tanta paz en éste lugar, quisiera no marcharme nunca — _es el pensamiento que inunda mi mente al estar en lo que sería una especie de plaza dentro del mismo territorio. En el centro de aquella estructura habita una estatua, aparentemente de una especie de diosa o sacerdotisa quizá.

— _**Tu corazón ésta confundido — **_

Me sobresalto al oír aquella voz desconocida, intento buscar a la dueña de la misma recorriendo el lugar solo con la vista; sin embargo mi búsqueda es inútil.

— _**El que no me puedas ver, no me hace inexistente — **_

De nuevo busco, aunque sé que de nada servirá; mi mirada se posa de nuevo sobre la estatua, la cual parece mirarme fijamente en esos momentos y me desconcierta confirmar que mi sospecha no esta equivocada.

—_**Busca en tu interior, ahí se encuentra la respuesta… sin embargo si el causante de tu confusión es alguien ajeno a ti; me temo que la respuesta la tiene aquella persona —**_

Intento preguntar algo pero… aquella voz se esfuma tan rápido como apareció, realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer en éste lugar. Quien haya sido aquel ser, me ha desconcertado más de lo que ya me encontraba.

Retomo mi camino, aún no estoy lista para volver pues sé que ellos estarán disfrutando su tiempo a solas y aunque me duela admitirlo… es solo la verdad.

* * *

— Sabía que no me abandonarías —

Kikyo estaba en esos momentos entre los brazos de Inuyasha, recuperándose de aquellas graves heridas que la miko había curado horas atrás.

— Kikyo… yo debo decirte algo —

— No es necesario, solo déjame disfrutar un poco más —

* * *

La azabache continuaba caminando sin rumbo, realmente no sabía a donde dirigirse ahora y es que había perdido el rumbo ya hace mucho tiempo; en todos los sentidos.

Una chica que provenía de otra época, que viajaba con un uniforme escolar bastante desconocido para las personas de aquel lugar y sobre todo… enamorada de un Hanyou; eso si que sería una buena base para un libro lleno de fantasía.

Pero lo que cambiaba en la historia era aquel Hanyou antes mencionado… ¿Cuáles son los pensamientos de él?, eso quizá ella nunca lo sabría.

Y ahí estaba, frente al libro que hacía un tiempo la anciana Kaede le había mencionado… con él conseguiría la felicidad del Hanyou y por consiguiente la suya propia.

* * *

— Inuyasha… —

— ¿Si?, Kikyo —

— Ella nunca cambiará, tus sentimientos por mí — dijo la mujer, mientras se recargaba en el pecho del Hanyou. — Yo sé que tú me amas, también sé que me elegirás a mí —

La sacerdotisa parecía muy convencida de sus palabras, sin embargo… no lo estaba, notó la mirada perdida del peli plateado, sabía a la perfección que aunque él estaba ahí, con ella; su mente se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la chica de cabellos azabaches.

* * *

Observó el antiguo libro, le había sido muy difícil encontrarlo, naturalmente que tenía miedo de ser atacada por algún Youkai y más estando sola… cierto, sus amigos seguro se preguntaban donde se encontraba ahora, pero no volvería a la aldea, no hasta saber cual era el método correcto para realizar aquel conjuro.

* * *

El cielo azul fue reemplazado por un estrellado manto nocturno, Sango y Miroku estaban ya demasiado preocupados, aunque querían pensar que la chica estaba a salvo en su propia época. Miraban al horizonte, esperando ver la silueta de la azabache. Kikyo aseguro que ella estaba bien, quizá solo enfadada por su presencia.

— Feh, Kagome se enfada por cualquier tontería, no me extraña que se regresará a su casa —

— ¡Inuyasa!, ¿Acaso ni siquiera te preocupas por la pobrecita de Kagome? — reprocho el pequeño zorro.

— Quizá la señorita Kikyo tenga razón y no hay motivo para preocuparnos, la señorita Kagome no se quedaría sola en un lugar tan peligroso para ella —

Por su parte, Kaede estaba contrariada, Kagome aunque no lo haya demostrado se encontraba dolida ante aquella situación y sabía de antemano que la presencia de Kikyo le afectaba más allá de los celos… quizá fue un error hablarle de aquel antiguo libro, esperaba que su presentimiento no fuera una realidad.

* * *

En la cocina se escucho el estruendo de un vaso impactado contra el piso, Naomi veía aquel cristal hecho pedazos en el suelo, sus manos temblaban; en su pecho una extraña angustia se hacia presente, algo no estaba bien y seguramente aquel malestar tendría que ver con su querida hija.

— Mamá, ¿Qué te ocurre? —

— Nada, Souta, se me resbaló nada más — la mujer miró de nuevo el suelo. — Kagome… —

* * *

Al fin llegó a la aldea, realmente le pareció eterno el camino de regreso, logró aprender el conjuro pero le costó demasiado. La anciana Kaede la observó llegar desde lejos, lucía extraña y no quería pensar la razón; su mirada era perdida y llevaba algo entre sus manos.

— Kagome… ¿Qué harás? —

— ¡Kagome! — gritaron al unísono los tres amigos al ver a la azabache de vuelta en la aldea. Inuyasha y Kikyo también se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica y se acercaron a donde se encontraba, no dio un solo paso desde que todos se dieron cuenta de su llegada.

— Vaya, hasta que regresas, tonta — expresó el ambarino. — ¿Qué…qué traes ahí? —

— No te preocupes Inuyasha, ya no tendrás que elegir entre Kikyo y yo… ahora mismo me encargaré de **ella** —

— Kagome… ¡no! — la voz de la anciana resonó en los tímpanos de quienes observaban a la muchacha.


	3. Yo

**Yo**

— _Narrado por Kagome —_

Todos tenían la vista posada en mi, algunos sorprendidos y otros aterrados ante lo que pudiera hacer, mi vista se clavo en Kikyo, quien era sostenida por Inuyasha, sentí que mi corazón se hacía pedazos ante aquella imagen, pero ya no había vuelta atrás… era el momento.

Tome el libro entre mis manos y lo abrí en la página indicada, Sango hizo un ademan de acercarse a mi, siendo detenida por Miroku, sin prestar la mínima atención fije mi vista en las palabras grabadas en el libro, suspire profundamente y proseguí a recitar…

— _**Frente a mi el cuerpo inerte esta, vida necesita y vida le otorgare, renuncio a lo que el futuro me depara, todo te entrego sin reparo…**_— continúe con el texto hasta la última palabra, mientras todos me observaban y escuchaban atentos cada oración, una vez termine de recitar el conjuro, cerré el enorme libro.

— Kagome… ¡¿Qué has hecho?! — escuche decir a la anciana Kaede, seguramente ella conocía el conjuro que recién recite, Kikyo me observaba confundida y ¿entristecida?

— Señorita Kagome… — susurro el monje, abrazando a Sango, quien lloraba desconsolada.

— Kagome… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué todos lloran? — cuestiono el pequeño Shippo, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus infantiles orbes, consolándose al abrazar a Kirara.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como finas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, a pesar de no ver nada, podía sentir la mirada de Inuyasha, estaba confundido y de alguna manera trataba de hacer algo para ayudarme… ya nadie podría… todo lo hice por él y esperaba que todo valiera la pena, confiaba o mejor dicho, quería creer que así sería… cuanta equivocación.

— ¡Kagome! — el grito del Hanyou fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento…

Me sentí rodeada en un cálido abrazo, era una sensación familiar para mi, sin embargo no entendía que pasaba, abrí los ojos y pude verlo… mi cuerpo era sostenido por Inuyasha, quien ¿lloraba?... sí, lloraba mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo inerte, el cual era rodeado por una extraña luz de color verde esmeralda. Kikyo se encontraba recostada a pocos metros de mi cuerpo, su figura era iluminada también, la diferencia era el color del resplandor, de un tono azulado, a partir de ese momento el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

* * *

_El conjuro recitado tenía el propósito de transmitir la energía vital de un cuerpo a otro, gracias a el mi energía y mi vida serían transferidas al cuerpo de Kikyo, transformando su cuerpo hecho de barro en un cuerpo vivo de carne y hueso. Antiguo y olvidado, requería la muerte de un ser para la supervivencia de otro, era momento de terminar con la angustiosa elección del Hanyou, fue mi decisión elegir en su lugar…_

* * *

Han pasado los años… desde el lugar donde me encuentro puedo observar como se ha desarrollado la vida de mi amado Inuyasha, ahora casado con la gran sacerdotisa Kikyo, ambos habían formado una hermosa familia, con un par de nuevos pequeños miembros en ella… _**ella **_parecía ser sumamente feliz con su vida actual, pero… _**tú **_luchabas cada día contra tu infelicidad…

— _Ambos nos equivocamos Inuyasha, __**Tú**__… al creer que __**Ella**__ era la indicada y __**Yo**__, por suponer que era quien estaba de más… te veo llorar todas las tardes mientras piensas en mi y en los recuerdos que guardas de nuestras aventuras, has llamado a tu hija Kagome en mi nombre, se parece tanto a mi que quisiera ser su madre en lugar de Kikyo, pero eso ya no es posible, tarde me he dado cuenta de que la verdadera dueña de tu corazón era yo… solo __**YO**__._ —


End file.
